


Fleeting Feeling

by ReinaDeSombreros (InAHat)



Category: Coco (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAHat/pseuds/ReinaDeSombreros
Summary: My friend wanted a short fic on the subject and I'm willing to provide.





	Fleeting Feeling

You felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist that pulled you to the owner. Ernesto held you close as his stubble gently scratched against your face, a smile spread with a soft breath. Something like this usually happened behind closed doors but in a town so small he let himself take the risk.

“Señorita!” A young voice called out from behind the stand, a child probably no more than 10. “Are you and your papá going to buy something or not?”

They’re blunt, is all you took note of before saying, “Papá?”

The kid pointed at Ernesto. Your smile broke into something bigger when you caught the shock on his face, jaw slack and eyes wide.

You felt Ernesto’s arms unravel from you while trying to explain that that wasn’t the case.

“No, he’s not- we’re together,” you stuttered. You never really stated you were anything with Ernesto but this child clearly didn’t know who was in their presence so it wouldn’t matter anyway.

“But he’s so old,” they stated, as if to bring it to the world’s attention.

You could only sigh, you could hear Ernesto walk away but you kept yourself from turning to look at him.

“Well, I’m happy being with him and that’s all that matters.”

You gave a smile to the messy hair child before catching up to Ernesto, grabbing his arm and bringing him close to you again. Cheek pressed against his shoulder while enjoying the closeness of the moment.

In time, you noticed him being quiet longer than usual. “Something wrong?”

“Am I really that old?” He asked.

You both came to a stop, your eyes immediately locking in on the gray hairs that framed his face.

“Really?” Is all you reply.

His hand went to the patch of gray, his fingers both feeling and covering the spot. “I doubt it hasn’t crossed your mind.”

“Once or twice,” you admit, letting go of him then reaching out to touch the side of his face. Your fingers finding themselves under his palm and the movement trying to lead his eyes back to you. “But I think it makes you more handsome.”

“I’m not the only good looking one here,” his voice slowly growing harsh. “What’s stopping you from finding someone better?”

Your blood turned to ice and in response you gave him a look just as cold. You pressed your lips against his, feeling the heat of his confusion and annoyance on his mouth. At some point he must have hit a wall from the gasp that left him but that was unimportant.

“No one is better than Ernesto de la Cruz,” you say with the same amount confidence that the sun lights the sky. You kept murmuring praises between kisses, slowly leaving his lips to his jaw then his neck. “No one even comes close to you, they don’t can’t even compare to your shadow.”

His hands held your sides then went to cradling you in a tender embrace. Your hands slid down to his chest, feeling his heartbeat under your palm. You only stopped when you heard the soft sigh he made before speaking.

“Why should I believe you?”

“Because I love you,” you answer with no hesitation. “I’m devoted to you and only you.”

His expression softened and he placed a kiss just as gentle. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I should be asking that question,” you joked, giving him another kiss.

You loved him, there was no shadow of a doubt about that. But you knew Ernesto didn’t feel the same, nowhere close but you didn’t mind. You would never dream of saying such a thing though.

He was permanent, you were temporary. There were others before you, he liked pretty young things. Any moment you could be replaced but that didn’t stop you from trying to leave a mark on his heart.

You would make sure that some part of you was always with him, his dreams and memories. No one compared to him, but you would make sure that no one would compare to you as well.

Your voice, your face, even your name could fade from the face of the world but you would make sure that the feelings you brought would outlast even the sun.

 


End file.
